1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to personal watercraft (PWC). Particularly, the present invention relates to personal watercraft in which plural passengers can ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 7-156878 discloses an example of a conventional personal watercraft. This personal watercraft includes a water ejecting nozzle, a trim adjusting device for adjusting a vertical inclination angle of the water ejecting nozzle to control a trim angle of a body, a setting device for setting an upper limit value and a lower limit value of the inclination angle of the water ejecting nozzle, and a ship speed detector for detecting a ship speed of the personal watercraft. The trim adjusting device is configured to up-trim or down-trim the water ejecting nozzle based on a detection signal indicating the ship speed from the ship speed detector. The setting device is configured to set the upper limit value and the lower limit value of the inclination angle of the water ejecting nozzle to proper values according to the number of passengers riding on the personal watercraft. In this personal watercraft, when the inclination angle of the water ejecting nozzle is set to a value between the upper limit value and the lower limit value, the water ejecting nozzle is merely up-trimmed or down-trimmed irrespective of the number of passengers riding on the personal watercraft. Because of this, in a case where plural passengers ride on the personal watercraft rather than a single passenger, they cannot enjoy a favorable attitude of a body of the personal watercraft.